


I Care About You

by Moonlightmusic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 23:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9850970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlightmusic/pseuds/Moonlightmusic
Summary: George tries to figure out what's bothering an upset reader





	

**Author's Note:**

> I love George Weasley a lot okay?

Today was not going in your favor, not one bit. You had just left your potions class and was now sitting at a table in the library, your eyes glued to a book sitting on the table. However, no matter how many times your read the pages you were retaining none of it. Your mind kept wandering back to potions class, more specifically the test you had just taken. The one you had just failed without a doubt.

It was never your best subject, but you did always try your best. With that you were able to maintain a decent grade, but now that was going to change as a result of Snape’s impossible quiz. It was on matters that the class had barely touched on, and given only because of his irritation with a few in the class. It was very unfair but couldn’t be fought, so it was best to just forget about it.

Yet that was easier said than done.

Your eyes still glued to the book, your thoughts somewhere else, you never heard the footsteps coming towards you. It wasn’t until they spoke up did you come back to reality.

“Hey Y/N,” the voice spoke, causing you to all but jump. You jerked your head to look over at them, only to see it was George Weasley. Your heart rate started dropping back to normal as he frantically apologized for scaring you.

“Don’t worry about it,” you told him in an attempt to brush it off. “I know you didn’t mean it.” You give him your best smile and you couldn’t help but think of how cute he was as he gave you one back.

When you two first met, you didn’t get off on the right foot with one another. He and his twin brother Fred had pulled one of their infamous pranks on you and your group of friends. It had taken weeks for you to finally get the smell out of your robes, and since then you two barely spoke. However, one day George approached you in the Great Hall asking you for help with a transfiguration assignment. You couldn’t find it in your heart to say no, especially with the puppy dog eyes he was giving you.

Ever since then you two developed a friendship that continued to grow. More and more would you two spend time together, whether it was in groups or just the two of you alone. Sometimes hints would be thrown both ways at the thought of becoming something more, but nothing ever came from it besides that one kiss under the mistletoe near Christmas. Both of you didn’t know how to bring it up without making it awkward, so for now it would stay in the back of your thoughts.

“So what are you doing?” he asked as he took a seat next to you.

“I’m trying to work on my report for history of magic,” you sighed as you closed the book, “but I can’t seem to focus on it.” You pushed the book aside and gave him your full attention.

“Do you need some help with it?” he asked. When you shook your head his face filled with concern. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” you tell him but it does anything but convince him. By the way he moved, you could tell he was going to put his hand on your shoulder but stopped himself. Instead, he chose to look into your eyes.

“Y/N, you know you can tell me anything that’s bothering you.”

“I know, there’s just nothing bothering me,” you lied. Expressing your feelings, especially those related to your problems, was something you were never good at. You didn’t want to feel like a burden, even when others said you weren’t. It was something you were slowly working on.

He sighed. “Okay, I’m not gonna press you. Just know, I’m here for you when or if you’re ready.” Before he could say anything else, Fred walked over telling him they needed to go to quidditch practice. He nodded and stood up, looking over at you one more time. “Meet me after practice okay? Right here in the library.”

“Okay,” you told him and that’s when he took his cue to leave. You watched as he and his brother walked away, the two of them whispering to one another. Thinking a nap would help you feel better, you picked up the book and left as well to go to your common room.

~~~

Sitting in the same areas as you were before, you tapped your fingers against the wood. Your eyes felt heavy, and with the silence surrounding you it would be easy to doze off. The library was completely empty minus yourself, with other students out and about, and most likely at Hogsmeade. It didn’t bother you in anyway, but still it made you feel awkward.

After letting out a quick yawn, you heard a pair of footsteps coming towards you. Looking over, you saw the redhead. George was still wearing his quidditch warm ups and his hair was a mess. It was cute in a way.

“Sorry to keep you waiting,” he said as he took a seat next to you. “Wood’s speech was practically never ending.” You couldn’t help but laugh at the comment, which brought a smile to his face.

“I thought you were never showing up,” you joked. “I even started to think that maybe you forget about me.”

He playfully put his hand on his heart, giving you an offended look. “Why Y/N, I’m offended you would even think such a thing.” His voice sounded haughty, and all it did was make you laugh even more. For it being a library, you two were being anything but quiet.

The laughter died down and you both said nothing more. It caused your cheeks to turn red, which led to you bringing your gaze away from him. You enjoyed being around him, in fact you loved it. He made you feel happier than anyone before. It was obvious that this would be the perfect moment to bring it up, your feelings for him, but would it be worth it?

The question lingered through your mind, and yet no answer could be found.

George let out an awkward cough, which made you look at him. You finally got the nerves to speak, but you didn’t dare ask the real question. Instead, you asked the obvious one. “Why’d you wanna talk to me?”

“I can tell something’s bothering you,” he admitted. “I just wanted to make sure you’re doing okay. I wanted you to know that I’m here for you, always and forever.” He placed his hand on top of yours, lightly squeezing it. A small tear rolled down your cheek, which he noticed. He quickly removed his hand, frantically apologizing.

“Don’t worry about it,” you reassured him as you wiped the tears away. You had all these suppressed emotions, not just about the failed test but just things in general, and they needed a release. Maybe this was the time you thought to yourself. You weren’t gonna tell him everything, but the test would be a start.

You took a deep sigh and looked at him. You told him how awful potions class had been going, how people were pushing Snape’s buttons, how he took it out on everyone instead of the few, how he made you take that test, and how you know you completely failed it. There was more you wanted to say, but you knew it was best to stop here. You didn’t want to overwhelm him, or yourself for that matter.

He didn’t say anything for a moment, which caused your entire face to feel as if it was on fire. Too many thought ran through your head, and your eyes began to water once more. It was then when you felt his hand on your shoulder, and you brought your blurry gaze to him.

“Y/N, one small test doesn’t matter. It doesn’t define who you are.” His voice was soft and gentle, and most importantly caring. It was something you needed, but part of you didn’t believe the words coming out of his mouth.

“Yes it does George,” you softly said almost as if you didn’t want to be heard. However, he heard the words as clear as day.

“No they don’t,” he told you again. “At the end of the days, grades are just grades. No one’s not gonna wanna be friends with you because you failed a test or two. Take me and Fred, we definitely aren’t the smartest when it comes to academics. Does that make you feel any different about us?” You shook your head. “See, grades don’t matter. It’s who you are that matters.”

You knew the words he was saying were true, but you just couldn’t bring yourself to believe it. You were brought up always being told that you need to be one of the best when it came to academics, and usually you were. Yet potions class is where that never happened, it just couldn’t be done no matter how hard you tried. It made you feel awful and that would take a while before it would change.

“I know you have a lot of expectations on your shoulder, and it takes a toll on you when you know you’re not making them. Fred and I felt kinda the same way, you know with Bill, Charlie, and Percy. We apply ourselves in different ways, and it takes a while for parents to realize that. That doesn’t make you worth any less.”

A final tear rolled down your cheek as you leaned over to hug him. It was awkward at first, with the way you two were sitting. However, you broke the hug for a moment to stand up, and then your arms were wrapped around each other again. You couldn’t help but hold on to him tightly and you didn’t want to let go. You whispered a thank you and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

At one point you two let go of one another, but you remained close. It was now or never you thought to yourself, but before you could say anything George spoke up.

“I care about you Y/N, a lot in fact. I just don’t know how to put into words how much I care about you.” He turned away for a moment, his face was turning red. You brought a hand to his face making him bring his face back to yours.

“Whenever I think about you, I can’t help but smile,” you admitted. “You actually make my heart flutter and I feel butterflies in my stomach. I know that sounds so cheesy, but it’s true.” Your hand moved from his face and grabbed his hand. “Sometimes, I honestly don’t know what I would do without you George.”

He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could utter a word you stood on your tiptoes to kiss him. Yet all you did was bump his nose with yours, which caused you both to let out a few laughs. You gently grabbed his face and your eyes locked together for a moment, and you both moved closer to one another. Your eyes closed the moment your lips met.

The kiss was short and sweet, and you both pulled away with smiles on your face.

“Are you feeling better?” he asked, grabbing your hand and rubbing his thumb along your knuckles.

"A lot,” you told him. “Thank you.”

"No problem.”

You asked him about his quidditch practice as you both walked hand in hand out of the library. The whole time he talked you couldn’t help but smile. The redhead tugged at your heartstrings, just as you did to him. He’s such an amazing friend to you, and you’re glad that you two could become more. The love you felt for him was like a flower that was forever growing, and by the look on his face says he feels the same way.

**Author's Note:**

> [Commission Guidelines ](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1TOaPzCMqmSI0yn_uC3TayLE5arFNskt_--5PHnWEYpE/edit?usp=sharing)   
>  [Buy me a Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/mxcerfrey)   
> 


End file.
